


Bilbo, my Bilbo

by Neferit



Series: Flustered [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: Somehow , Bilbo survies the Battle of Five Armies, as does everyone else. Yet far away, back in the Shire, Viola is all alone, waiting for a scrap of news...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Biola Whitfoot, Bilbo Baggins/Original Female Character
Series: Flustered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/124656
Kudos: 24





	Bilbo, my Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my Flustered 'verse, because Viola is THAT awesome.

The Company (apart from the Durins who were now supposed to stay at Erebor most of the time) had been expecting many things before the circular green door leading to Bag End opened; all of them exchanging grins as they prepared to face their burglar once again.

“I’m coming! No need to tear the door down, I’ll have you know!”

But the naked shock on Bilbo’s face, together with the way he was leaning against a walking stick and how all blood left his face, were not something they would ever expected to see.

Especially since Bilbo suddenly crumpled to the floor, and their efforts to help him had been thwarted by two hobbit children, one of them wielding a broom and the other one waving a frying pan around, screaming bloody murder for the dwarves to get away from him or else…!

Yet the most surprising had been the appearance of heavily pregnant woman, who, adding her own effort pushed the dwarves out, and kicked the door closed, with the sounds of key being turned in the lock following afterwards.

The whole group of dwarves exchanged glances. What, by the will of Mahal, had been _that_?!

**-o.O.o-**

Months ago, Viola had been expecting Lobelia and Otho to drop by, to attempt to make her give them the Bag End for their growing family (they recently had a son, Lotho), while she was abandoned by her husband who left on some completely disrespectable adventure months ago.

The knock on the door, sounding distinctly urgent, immediately sent her heart somewhere in her throat as she rushed to open, finding an elf of all possible people waiting there.

“Viola Baggins, I suppose?” the elven man spoke, only now she noticed there had been another one further in the garden, taking care of two horses (and she found herself absentmindedly hoping they wouldn’t trample all over Bilbo’s and hers prized flowers). “I have news concerning master Baggins...!”

She didn’t hear anything else. Something about the way the elf carefully spoke the words set all the alarms up in her head, and before he could continue, the world darkened up before her and she knew no more.

When she came to, she was lying on the couch in the sitting room, with the two elves hovering nearby, worry etched on their ageless, yet strangely youthful (not to mention identical) features. 

“You are awake,” one of them said, clearly relieved. “Allow us to introduce ourselves, mistress Baggins - I’m Elladan, and this,” he gestured to the other man, “is my brother Elrohir. As my brother mentioned before, we bring news about your husband.”

“You have news about Bilbo?” Viola felt tears appearing in her eyes. Her guests looked serious, but not _that_ kind of serious, so the news couldn’t be _that_ bad, right?

Bilbo was alive, they told her. Struggling with a bad injury and recovering from several less severe ones, but _alive_ , and their father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, thought it best to notify his wife, so that she could come, if she chose to, to help him with recovery.

And Viola certainly chose to come. Asking her guests to please make themselves at home, she rushed to the nearest relatives Bilbo had, his cousin Drogo and his family, to tell them what she had just learnt, and ask them to please take care of their home, so they have somewhere to return to.

The next day saw her leaving with the elves, seated in front of Elladan, quickly riding to the east, where Rivendell, and Bilbo, were.

When they arrived to Rivendell, she rushed to where she was told Bilbo’s room was, only barely slowing down to greet Lord Elrond, who gazed after her with indulgent smile. He understood how it felt to be so worried over a loved one, and he only hoped that her presence will help Bilbo to heal, for there were wounds not even elven magic could treat - but a sincere affection and patience could.

Meanwhile, Viola finally reached Bilbo’s room, and rushed in without knocking. The response had been immediate - Bilbo, who woke just few moments ago to the commotion in the courtyards, blinked at her owlishly, obviously thinking her an image conjured by his still half-asleep mind, only to have her come closer and cradle his cheek in her palm.

They were together again, Viola thought as she hugged her husband carefully, mindful of the injuries he suffered at some battle even further to the east. He will recover as best as possible, she swore to herself, or they are not Bagginses.


End file.
